It is often necessary to attenuate high frequency noise in engine induction systems, particularly in those with superchargers. Traditional approaches include quarter wave tuners or Helmholtz tuners. Higher frequency Helmholtz tuners are very small and any significant attenuation requires a number of small tuning volumes. Conventional systems work very well, but they do require volume which occupies valuable space in an engine compartment for a vehicle and adds to the cost if provided by a separate add on device.